This invention relates to communication systems in general and, more particularly, to a communication system for transmitting information having a frequency within the audible range.
There exists a need for an inexpensive communication system which is low powered, has high fidelity and high reliability. Also, a system is needed which will not interfere with the operation of similar communication systems in the surrounding area.
Accordingly, we have developed a lower powered communication system having high fidelity which is simply and inexpensively constructed. Moreover, the transmitter portion of the communication system is small and compact and lends itself well to its use as a wireless microphone.